


for new times' sake

by SofieChappell



Series: Celebrations 'Verse [3]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Budding Relationship, Fluff, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 15:34:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13216776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SofieChappell/pseuds/SofieChappell
Summary: Magnus and Alec celebrate New Year's Eve.





	for new times' sake

“Come on, Alec! It’s going to be fun!”

It is certainly not going to be fun. Alec has to remember that and not get fooled by Magnus’ pleading eyes.

Last night was truly magical. They spent the rest of it making out on the couch in the lounge, with several breaks when they attempted to honour the tradition and watch  _ It’s a Wonderful Life _ . However, neither of them lasted more than ten minutes before getting more interested in kissing than following the plot.

It must have been way past midnight when they parted ways with the last kiss in front of the door to Alec’s bedroom. It took all of Alec’s willpower not to tug on Magnus’ shoulders to pull him into the room and never ever let go. But stronger than the want to hold Magnus until the end of time itself was Alec’s resolve not to screw this up again, not when he was given the second change he didn’t think he would get. He is going to it right this time.

And now, sitting at the breakfast bar with a steaming cup of coffee and looking at Magnus preparing them Belgian waffles, he feels like the most lucky person on planet Earth.

“Pretty please, Alexander,” Magnus says, putting the plate before him. The waffles look delicious and Alec’s stomach tightens at the enticing smell, but he forces himself to focus.

“The answer’s still no.”

“Why?” Magnus leans on the countertop.

Alec chews on the first bite, delaying the response. “I— I don’t know how to. I’ve never done that”

Magnus smiles brightly, like he just received the best gift possible. “I’ll teach you then. Gladly.”

 

* * *

 

Okay, this  _ is  _ fun, Alec has to concede.

Surprisingly, there aren’t that many people in the rink as he expected. Soft Christmas music plays and as he and Magnus spin slowly, Alec feels like an unbelievable cliche.

When he first put on a pair of skates about an hour ago, he was certain this will be a disaster. He could already see the bruises, or broken bones, or even his fingers cut off by an inattentive skater when he inadvertently falls on the ice.

None of it happened. Instead, Magnus’ strong and sure hands provided the support and guidance he needed. That, combined with the kind words and soft smile, made Alec feel invincible.

Magnus hides his face in the crook of Alec’s neck. Alec plants a soft kiss on his temple and pulls him closer. 

He prays for this moment to last forever.

 

* * *

 

Alec suspects he has not done this much kissing in his entire life as he has done in the last week. 

Ever since their nightly conversation on Christmas Eve and subsequent make out session in front of the fireplace they are inseparable. It is almost shocking how fast it became a routine. Granted, the domesticity was already there, but it is more than that. 

And now they sit snuggled on the couch, not a single inch of space between them, and watch idly some new Netflix must-watch. Magnus’ finger traces intricate patterns onto Alec’s forearm.

“What are you doing on New Year’s Eve?” Alec is almost startled then Magnus breaks the silence.

“Nothing, I guess? Normally I’d spend it with a few of my friends or Jace and Izzy, but no everybody seemed to pair off and I’m—” He cuts himself off. Because now he is one of those people who have “paired off”. They have not put any label on it, but he thinks it is safe to assume they are boyfriends of some sort. It is still a weird thought. Good-weird, but weird nonetheless. 

“Would you mind spending it with me then?”

Alec agrees faster than he has ever agreed to anything in his life.

 

* * *

 

Alec  _ hates _ the crowds. Always has, always will be. But now Magnus hand is securely in his and he finds that he do not mind all those other people around him, not really.

Magnus looks stunning, even more than normal. His whole person seems to glitter, from his makeup through his outfit to an ear cuff filled with sparkling white gems. Alec himself managed to escape Magnus’ attempts to put glitter on his face as well, a perk of having ridiculously long legs.

They had a margarita before leaving the loft, and Alec is grateful for the alcohol dulling the coldness. No matter the crowd, New York in the peak of winter is not a pleasant place to be.

Alec feels dizzy from the sensations, from the noise and the crowd, but most of all, the realization that he is there with Magnus. That for once in his life, New Year’s will be a happy occasion, one that symbolises hope and new beginnings more than crushing awareness of time flying by and spinning out of control. 

They join the count, shouting the numbers in thrilling anticipation. “Happy New Year!” they scream into each other face moments before bringing them closer together for a kiss.

Alec never wanted to be a cliché. But as he stands in Times Square, kissing Magnus happy new year amongst thousands of similar couples, he realises he enjoys being one quite a lot.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Just a tiny little thing. Happy New Year everyone!  
> Comments make my entire week.  
> Unbeta'd.  
> Follow me on tumblr @[sofiechappell](http://sofiechappell.tumblr.com).


End file.
